memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (animated television)
Family Guy - "Peter's Got Woods" "The conn and operations consoles were reversed in position (unless Wesley was manning ops for some reason). Also, the rank insignia were on the incorrect side of the uniforms.there is also no color in the commbages." recommend deletion as this is likely an effect of the scene being horizontally mirrored during production. -'' :...or we could just '''note' that the scene may be backwards because it was horizontally mirrored during production. :D --From Andoria with Love 21:56, 2 March 2007 (UTC) The Simpsons - "Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy" The article compares the dissapearance of the adults in this episode to a similar situation in . Isn't this a rather dubious connection? It hardly seems to be an intentional Trek parody, but simply a very minor coincidence. John1701 02:14, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Pani Poni Dash Anime series. Shows Picard, Riker and La Forge in a couple episodes. Also makes reference to "Space the final frontier . . ." and "Captain's log, stardate _______" Also the alien's starsship resembles the Enterprise. :Feel free to add it yourself.– Cleanse 01:24, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Star Trek In hentai hentai is an animation styled porn, with various characters shown in sexaul scenes, like Seven of Nine Kathryn Janeway Deanna Troi ect, why is there no reffernce to this? (Megahypernova 21:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC)) :Mainly because it wouldn't be on the television page. Most hentai would fall under the films or main/general page; though to be honest I don't think anyone so far has wanted to admit having 'intimate' knowledge of such things, beyond a general understanding of rule 34. - 23:36, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::That and any of that stuff is fan made cruft. -- sulfur 03:52, February 18, 2010 (UTC) The Angry Beavers Hello guys! I'm having a little trouble here, you see, there are many Star Trek references in The Angry Beavers, which btw is my favorite cartoon. The problem is: I live in Brazil and have only watched the show in Portuguese, so I can't be positively sure that these references are present in the original version. They may have been added in the Brazilian dubbing, especially because Daggett's voice, Guilherme Briggs, is an amazing humorist and I know of some occasions in which he changed lines or ad-libbed to make things (even) funnier. I tried TV.com, but they've got no mention of these Trek references, so I was hoping perhaps some of you remember the show or have recorded some episodes (I've recorded many, but then again, all in Portuguese) and can confirm this. Trek references in The Angry Beavers: "Stump looks for his Roots" – At one point, Norbert and Daggett are arguing over which one of them is Stump's best friend, but Daggett apparently can't even remember Stump's name. He calls Stump "Spock" among other names "Bite This!" – Daggett talks during his sleep. In his dream, he is being examined by Dr. McCoy "Stare and Stare Alike" – When Norbert starts singing, Daggett suddenly yells "For the sake of the starship Enterprise and Captain Kirk, STOP IT!!!" "Brothers... to the End?" – When the year 2000 arrives, the whole world disappears and a mysterious unseen entity tells Norbert and Dag that they were chosen to create a new world for the new millennium. Norbert asks Dag if he knows what that means and Dag guesses it means no more films with William Shatner. "Slap Happy" – Norb and Dag watch an educational video which at one point states that, without animals, the forest will die faster than Leonard Nimoy's music career "Canucks Amuck" – At the very end of the episode, everybody has moved to Canada except Norbert, who then realizes he too wants to be Canadian, especially because Canada is the birthplace of "acclaimed actor, author, recording artist and all-around cultural icon, Mr. William Shatner!" (this is the only one I have found mention online) Thank you guys! Love Star Trek, love The Angry Beavers, live long and prosper, you "spootheads"! ;) BlueFrackle 00:36, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :You could add these and just say that they are from the Portuguese version, in case some of these were not present in the original. As far as I'm concerned, even if they weren't in the original, they still were part of a version of the show. - 09:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Ruby Gloom In the episode Venus De Gloomsville, Frank and Len tell Venus their version of her story, which includes a depiction of Misery with pointed ears and preforming the Vulcan salute. In the episode Out Of This World, Skullboy is dressed as James T. Kirk, Ruby playing the role of Nyota Uhura, and Iris as Hikaru Sulu. After the performance Ruby states it was inspired by "An old B-movie she saw once." IllustroChaotica (talk) 23:37, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Does this belong here or not? http://www.danhausertrek.com/AnimatedSeries/Main.html This person has created 2 new fan "episodes" of the animated series. --LauraCC (talk) 20:18, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :No... first of all, it's not really a parody or pop culture reference, it's more of a sequel, or continuation of TAS, and second, it's fan-produced; this page is really for commercial broadcast or web content with Trek references. -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:31, April 30, 2015 (UTC) I can't find an article for the real guy, even though a character named after him is listed here: Curt Danhauser. According to his site, "Curt Danhauser has a long history with STAR TREK. From 1995-2001, Danhauser worked as researcher and writer for Michael and Denise Okuda who worked for Paramount Pictures in the STAR TREK Art Department. He researched and wrote encyclopedia entries and chronological data points for incorporation into the Okudas' various publications including The STAR TREK Encyclopedia, The STAR TREK Chronology and The STAR TREK Omnipedia CD-ROMs. In fact, several of the chronological data points researched by Danhauser are included in the History of the Future portion of Star Trek: The Experience in Las Vegas." --LauraCC (talk) 20:39, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Even if the guy had a hand in the production of Star Trek, a fan production is still a fan production unless it's officially licensed. --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:14, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Please don't link to MA like that, use internal links. It can be mentioned on his own page, which would need to be created first, assuming there are other references to his working in the art department. The current Curt Danhauser page would need to be moved for that. - 22:25, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Split suggestion for GoAnimate :See: Talk:GoAnimate.com Removed When the characters believe Giant Realistic Flying Tiger to be dead, Mr. Gus says, "She's not dead, as long as we remember her", quoting . :From the Uncle grandpa section, ep Tiger Trails. This is a very common thing to say. (also, even assuming this was intentional, it would not be a quote but a paraphrase) -- Capricorn (talk)